


in these memories

by Spield



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sakura goes MIA, Uchiha Clan Lives, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spield/pseuds/Spield
Summary: In which Sakura is lost and Sasuke needs to guide her back. He knows he has not the strength his wife has in these matters, but he'll die trying.





	in these memories

There’s something to say about being in limbo – between knowing and not knowing. Some people would rather know the ugly truth over dealing with this uncertainty. Then, there’d be no more fear, no more waiting – no more hope.

Sasuke’s never been a hopeful man. Anything he probably would’ve hoped for was cast away in the face of his determination. Why hope when you can work? When you can hone your skills and weapons to make sure that whatever it was others hoped for, you achieve?

But, this is one battle Sasuke’s eyes, might, weapons and lighting cannot fight. So, he hopes. Timidly, quietly – afraid that speaking this will void all the thoughts he’s built around it, all the prayers he hasn’t uttered in years and promises he would keep if this hope would just be fulfilled.

He hopes, day and night as he wakes and sleeps in a bed made for two. Hope beats in between his ribs, powered by love. It’s a fragile thing, his hope.

_But,_ Sasuke thinks,  _if there’s anything Sakura thought me – it’s hope is hard to kill._

It is 29 days since his wife’s disappearance, and the Sasuke’s hand burn holding on.

* * *

Countries away, over oceans and mountains, far beyond a Hyuuga’s eyes can see, something decays and Sakura screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Sasuke and Sakura are married and they already have Sarada. The Uchiha clan is alive and the massacre never happened. Tsunade is still the Fifth Hokage and the Kyuubi attack still happened.


End file.
